


Show Me How It’s Done

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aspec!Aziraphale, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: Crowley’s hand bunched up handfuls of the comforter as Aziraphale brushed barely-there kisses to her neck and shoulder. One of Aziraphale’s hands moved to tangle her fingers with one of Crowley’s, brushing her thumb soothingly over the knuckles.“Mm, show me, my dear. Show me how to touch you.”





	Show Me How It’s Done

It started like this.

  
They had a lovely dinner together, The Ritz, naturally. Aziraphale ate, and Crowley watched her eat. She got as much, if not more, satisfaction from watching as Aziraphale did from eating. But Aziraphale noticed her watching _differently_ than usual. Her eyes lingered on her mouth for longer, her gaze was more heated than the usual barely-restrained fondness. She licked her lips and often lost her train of thought; fidgeted with the silverware and in her seat.

  
Aziraphale thought she knew what was on her favorite demon’s mind, but had the sense not to bring it up until they arrived home, at the very least.

  
She grinned at Crowley and pulled her hand up to kiss the back of it as soon as the doors closed behind them. Crowley flushed, as she did at almost any earnest display of love, and averted her gaze.  
She pulled her along by the hand, leading her to the bedroom, where she dropped her hand to cup her face and urge her into a kiss, quickly deepening it. She kissed Crowley until they were both breathless, and let a hand trail over her neck, and then down her front, settling against her waist.

  
Crowley was the one to pull away, eyes wide, cheeks red, and struggling for breath.

  
“Angel?”

  
“My dear, I believe it is time for me to try for myself what you showed me last week.”

  
“How to use google?” Crowley joked weakly.

  
“No, my dear. I want to touch you.” Aziraphale suppressed her amused smile at Crowley's shocked squeak.

  
“You- I- Angel! You can’t just- just _say it _like that!”

  
“Why not? It’s what I’d like to do.”

  
Crowley made a series of noises and stutters that couldn’t be considered anything approaching language, until she finally cut herself off, clicking her jaw shut and looking slightly mortified.

  
“My dear, if I’ve misinterpreted, you can tell me, we don’t have to-“

  
“No! No. I want it. You. Please.”

  
Aziraphale beamed, and kissed Crowley again, just briefly.

  
“I still may need a bit of guidance, I thought perhaps I could sit against the headboard and you could sit between my legs for me, dear?”

  
Crowley made a strangled sound and, rather than allowing her voice to further betray her, simply nodded. Aziraphale blessed her with another radiant smile and patted her affectionately with the hand at her waist. “There’s a love.”

  
She shed her jacket and waistcoat, stopping to lay them on a nearby chair. Crowley watched her, rapt, as she carefully folded up her sleeves, baring her pale forearms and _Dear Someone, why was that so hot._

  
She watched Aziraphale sit back, leaning back on the headboard. She parted her legs and patted the space between them. Crowley scrambled to sit between them, back to her chest. She was hesitant to put any weight on Aziraphale, but the angel wrapped her arms around her abdomen and pulled her back, flush against her and leaving no room for argument.

  
“Relax, my dear. There’s no need to be nervous, it’s only me.”

  
“Not nervous,” Crowley grumbled, lying spectacularly.

  
Aziraphale brushed her hair forward over one shoulder, and Crowley felt her smile press against the back of her neck. Her hands smoothed down Crowley’s sides and she nuzzled against her jaw, relishing in the shiver she received when she exhaled against the sensitive skin of her neck.

  
“Of course not, dearest.” Aziraphale lied right back.

  
Crowley’s hand bunched up handfuls of the comforter as Aziraphale brushed barely-there kisses to her neck and shoulder. One of Aziraphale’s hands moved to tangle her fingers with Crowley’s, brushing her thumb soothingly over the knuckles.

  
“Mm, show me, my dear. Show me how to touch you.”

  
Crowley exhaled a shaky breath, and moved their entwined hands, pushing them under the fabric of her shirt as her face burned. Aziraphale saved her some further shame, taking over the movement. She ran her palms over her prominent ribs, felt out the ridges of them with her thumbs. Crowley shuddered and relaxed minutely into Aziraphale’s embrace.

  
“That’s it,” she crooned into her ear, “Settle for me, I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.”

  
She smoothed down over her belly, then back up to cup her small breasts gently, then moved a hand between them to unlatch her bra. She helped her out of her shirt and Crowley pushed the bra off, giving Aziraphale full access to her bare torso.

  
“Lovely girl. You must know how beautiful you are, every inch of you. I adore your freckles, you have them everywhere. On your belly, your waist, your hips. One day I shall have to dedicate myself to kissing every inch of you. Finding every single one.”

  
“_Aziraphale_.”

  
Aziraphale nuzzled against her throat, before choosing a spot to suck a mark. She felt a flush of pride when she realized Crowley’s (entirely vestigial) pulse was speeding. She moved her hands down to rest low on her hips, thumbing along her waistband. Crowley whined and squirmed impatiently, moving her hands to encourage her to continue. Aziraphale hooked her chin over Crowley’s shoulder, so as to be able to watch herself pop the button on Crowley’s fly. She saw her thighs tense in anticipation and felt a surge of tenderness flow through her. She pressed kisses all over her neck and cheeks, as far as she could reach, until Crowley was giggling and clutching at the sheets. She sighed in utter contentment, unable to keep the smile off her face. To be able to have Crowley in this way was such a gift. One she intended to take full advantage of.

  
She unzipped the fly of Crowley’s jeans and felt her breath hitch. She let her hand simply rest over her underwear, low on her abdomen, but not quite against her mound just yet. When Crowley had relaxed again she began to move her hand further down, reaching into her trousers to cup at her. She hummed in thought before retracting her hand again, to Crowley’s vocal disappointment.  
“You’ve been doing so well, dear. I want you to show me how to touch you though. I want it to be good for you.”

  
She grasped Crowley’s hand once again and pulled their entwined hands back into her jeans. Crowley shivered, then began to do as she was told. She rubbed herself in slow circles over the fabric, using Aziraphale’s fingers. Aziraphale cooed in her ear “Yes, just like that, very good.”

  
She began meeting their hands with slow rocking of her hips up into the pressure against her mound, a vague yet pleasant pressure against her clit. Aziraphale moved them, pushing their hands into Crowley’s underwear to touch her more directly. Her other hand moved to grasp at Crowley’s thigh, nudging her legs further apart and then stroking up and down, working her up. Crowley encouraged her to run her middle finger against her slit, parting her lips and letting her feel how slick she’d become. Curious, Aziraphale spread her open further, tracing along her lips, feeling the soft warmth against her fingertips. Crowley withdrew her own hand and lolled her head back to rest against Aziraphale’s shoulder, letting Aziraphale play with her. The texture of the smooth, slick skin was lovely, and Aziraphale found herself wondering what it would feel like against her tongue. She experimented with different spots, finding her clit quickly, and learning that the area just against her entrance was quite sensitive as well. She found a rhythm moving against both her hood and her entrance and was rewarded with a fresh rush of wetness.

  
“Oh!” she exclaimed and murmured fondly, “Well, aren’t you a sweet thing?”

  
Crowley moaned, pushing her hips into the rhythm with more urgency. Curious, Aziraphale moved to push a finger more firmly against her, delighted when it slid in easily.

  
“Oh, there you are. You take me so well, my dear.”

  
She rubbed against Crowley’s inner walls, reveling in the slick heat of her. Crowley keened and canted her hips up eagerly. Aziraphale just pulled her in close with an arm around her stomach, pressing soothing kisses to her neck. She got fed up with Crowley’s jeans inhibiting her movements, and pushed them further down her thighs. Crowley took the hint and kicked off both her trousers and underwear, exposing herself fully.

  
“What a pretty girl you are, and so tempting! You must’ve been made for me, my dear.” Aziraphale murmured, nuzzling behind her ear.

  
With all obstacles out of the way, Aziraphale was able to fit two fingers inside Crowley, stroking at the tight heat of her and feeling the resulting slick coat her fingers. She stroked at just the right angle and Crowley cried out and grabbed at her wrist, holding her still inside so she could adjust the tilt of her hips to grind against the same spot.

  
“Mm, just there, darling?”

  
Aziraphale rubbed mercilessly against the spot, entranced with how she was causing Crowley to writhe, lost in pleasure. She moved to press the heel of her palm firmly against Crowley’s clit with every pointed thrust of her fingers.

”Yes, that’s it sweetheart. Shh, you’re doing so well.”

  
“Oh oh-_ oh, angel_!”

  
Crowley climaxed, rolling her hips roughly into Aziraphale’s ministrations as she worked her through it. She continued the slowing thrusts of her hand until Crowley went limp against her, panting and satiated.

  
She pulled Crowley to sit sideways in her lap, resting her head on her shoulder. “That was absolutely spectacular, you were so beautiful like that, my love. What a treat to be able to have you like this.”

  
Crowley just clung tight to her, face buried in her neck, basking in her sweet words and presence.

**Author's Note:**

> another installment yeehaw


End file.
